The Shampoo
by DianaRose1900
Summary: When Gloria buys herself a new shampoo, how to the rest of the family find ways to use it, without her knowing? Read and find out. A Funny one shot. Please read and review.


**Authors Note: Hey guys, me again with a new story. Been watching Modern Family and this idea came into my head based. This is a humorous one shot fic. Hopefully you guys will like it, and please don't forget to write a review. Disclaimer: I own no rights to Modern Family**

**No POV**

**The family had all come over to Jay and Gloria's for Jay and Gloria's End of summer BBQ. The family was chilling around the pool, when this wonderful smell floated by. A cross between vanilla, honey and a hint of strawberries. "Do you smell that?" Haley asked "Oh! That's just my new shampoo" Gloria said "Shampoo?" Claire asked "Yeah, it softens, lengthens and smells amazing" Gloria gloated.**

**Manny**

Soften, Lengthen and smell good? I was sold.

"Thank's for coming. Cheerio. Goodbye" I shut the door

"Well. I hope no one minds but I'm going to get the smoke smell off me before bed" manny said

"Sure" Jay said

"Of course mi amor" Mom replied

I slipped inside mom and Jays room, and grabbed the shampoo.

I came out smelling clean and fresh. I slipped the shampoo back inside their room. Bring on the hair results and no one would be any wiser.

**Phil**

Phil tossed and turned in bed that night. He knew he had to try that shampoo. Phil thought to himself, that he worked hard, he deserved to be pampered. But how would he get it. Of course, the first thing he did when he got home was google it but he couldn't find anything. Would have helped if he had asked the name but that would make me seem desperate. He knew that's what he probably was... He was suffering insomnia from freaking shampoo!

A plan formed in his head.

The next day he arrived at Jay and Gloria. Jay opened the door

"Phil it's 6am. What the HELL are you doing?" Jay yelled

"I thought I'd drop by for a morning swim?" Phil said

Jay sighed

"It's 24'F out there" Jay said

Fiddlesticks - I did not think this all the way through! Phil thought

"I...Um...Its supposed to cleanse the um...Skin" Phil stumbled. Jay sighed.

"Go ahead. But I am not pulling my ass out of bed to save yours if you drown!" Jay grumbled

"Thank you" Phil said, walking out the back. He stripped down to his trunks and dived into the pool.

Jay had just turned rolled back into his warm bed, when Gloria rolled over

"Who was at the door?" She asked sleepily

"Oh it was only-" He started when there was a very high pitched squeal from outside

"PHIL" Jay yelled loud.

"What's Phil doing here?" Gloria asked

"He fancied a spot of ice-swimming" Jay said closing his eyes

"No! Phil's outside in the cold?" Gloria asked running outside.

Phil had just finished his third lap, shivering, when Gloria walked out.

"Phil, come inside! it's freezing" She said holding a warm fluffy towel.

Phil got out of the pool, shivering. He wrapped himself in a towel.

"G...G...GLor...ria...Do.. Do you m...mind if I...I take a sh..show...shower?" Phil asked, teeth chattering.

"Of course" she said bringing him inside. He slipped inside the shower, thanking Gloria again.

The hot water cascaded over his cold shoulders and he warmed quickly. Once he could feel his fingers and toes again, he started sniffing the shampoo bottles, desperate to find which one matched the glorious scent he smelt yesterday. After none of them matched, he started thinking of a contingency plan.

Oh Of course...They would have two bathrooms!

Phil stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked upstairs into gloria and Jay's room. Only when he heard another yell it occurred to him, that it was still only quarter past six in the morning.

"Phil...What are you doing in my bedroom?" Jay asked

"Um...You see...Downstairs was...Cold...and um...Heat rises! Yes heat rises! I was hoping I could use your shower as it's higher and hopefully warmer" Phil asked

"No! Go home and use your own shower" Jay asked

"Jay! The man nearly froze to death. Let him use his silly higher up shower thingy. I'm going to get up anyway" Gloria said pointing towards the shower door

"Thank you" Phil muttered, closing the door behind him.

A quick search revealed that the bottle was there. He wasted no time in washing the suds through his hair.

He quickly left after his shower. satisfied with his outcome.

**Mitch**

"It's a $300 bottle Cam!" Mitch said

"Which is why we're not having it" Cam replied

"But it would make my hair so soft...And you can't deny the scent was just-" Mitch begun

"Incredible. Yes I know. But we're still not having it" Cam replied

9am came and went, and he went over to pick up Joe to take him to the park with Lily. Jay had gone out to play golf, and Manny was in his room, but gloria was wandering around the house. He went to pick up Joe's backpack, when Gloria called that spare diapers were in his room.

"Go up into his room Mitch, they're in the sideboard" She called

Mitch ran up the flight of stairs, and saw Joe's open door. Only when he saw the door did an idea pop into his head. He slipped into Jay and Gloria's room and into their bathroom. No time for a shower, he washed his head in the sink, using the shampoo, quickly washing away the suds and drying his hair on the towel. He knew that gloria would recognize the scent so he ran back downstairs. Picking up the bag, as Lily took Joe's hand, Mitch shouted a 'Goodbye' to gloria stepping outside the house. It was only as he walked out that he realized that he forgot the diapers.

**Claire**

How How How. I dreamt last night of how I would look with that shampoo. My hair flowing, silky! I wanted to get my hands on it! But how!

Phil had left for work, as had Haley and Alex and Luke had left for school I was grabbing my bag to go to work when the mail arrived. One thing stood out amongst everywhere else. A leaflet. Bright pink! I recognized it as LA Fashion! 75% off from 10am till 3pm today! I knew the leaflets came for Haley but She wasn't the only family member that liked to shop at high end shops!

I jumped in the car an drove to Gloria's and dads. I snuck in through the gates, praying they wouldn't see me. I then slipped the leaflet through the door. and went off to work.

I arrived at work and Dad arrived only 20 minutes after me. After exchanging pleasantries and going over the morning itinerary I casually dropped in if Gloria had any plans today. Luckily Dad said that she was going to some sale! Good. The house was empty. Now all I had to do was try and think of a way to get out of work. I ran around the offices thinking of a plan...Then one hit me...Or actually...I hit it. I waited until I knew dad was right behind me on the way to our 9am meeting. I hid around the corner and snapped my heel. I took one step on the 12 steps down a floor, took a deep breath and let my body fall. I hit the bottom with a loud scream. Other than a bruised ankle and grazed forearm I didn't really feel any pain, but a crowd was gathering, asking if I was ok.

Dad was one of the first to get to me.

"I'm ok I'm... I'm ok" I said standing up, before faking dizziness and dropping back down.

"You should go home?" Dad suggested

"No...No I'm ... I'm fine we have that meeting" I started but got cut off again.

"If not home then I'll take you to the hospital" Dad said

"NO! No ... I Think I'll just go home" I agreed.

"Fine. Come on" Dad said picking me up. "Home! Now" He added.

He walked me to his car and drove me home. I promised him that I would get some rest and I would be back in tomorrow. He left to go and take care of the meetings while I changed out of my work clothes and in to something more comfortable.

I waited until 11am came, and took a gentle jog over to dad and Gloria's. Only about 10 minutes at a fast pace jog. I snuck into their house, having my own key and knowing the alarm code. Luckily Gloria was out. Feeling slightly sweaty from my run I ran upstairs and hopped into the shower, washing my hair with the sought after shampoo.

After my shower, I brushed and dried my hair then made a slow walk home, making sure to leave everything where I found it. I enjoyed the slow walk home, everyone staring at my hair. I had never felt so glamorous. I felt like a supermodel!

**Alex**

I didn't believe it at first...It seemed like an awfully long shot that one use of this shampoo could work miracles. But I was never one to judge. I left school during my lunch break and drove to Jay and Gloria's. I found the spare key and hacked the security alarm. Wasn't exactly hard! Grandpa bought the first alarm system he was offered..And didn't replace it. I was never told the code. It was changed a few years back but. Don't know by who..And I don't know the new password.

I brought out a tablet and easily downloaded the transmitter ID, accessing a back entrance and unlocking it. I slipped up to the bathroom and found the shampoo. Knowing I was due back at school soon I opted for not a full shower, but a quick hair wash in the sink.

I washed and dried my hair with minimal wet splashes on my clothes.

I finished, and walked out, re-setting the alarm and locking the door. I made my way back to school and arrived with 10 minutes to spare.

Maybe it was the sense of self-satisfaction or the new shampoo, the smell of the smile on her face. But she had the best afternoon ever. She had so many people compliment her, smile at her and even a few boys give her second glances and one even gave her his number. She hated to admit it. But she was sold!

**Cam**

Mitchel would never approve...But he had no choice. He HAD to get his hands on that shampoo. Just a go. A Smell. He um-ed and Ahh-ed about it until lunch time. He drove past Gloria's on the way home from shopping. He drove past 3 times, trying to convince himself not to go in! When he finally gave in. He arrived at the front door using his spare key to get inside and he entered the passcode to turn off the alarm. He slipped upstairs and ran himself a bath. While the water was running he made a pot of tea.

He enjoyed his bath in relevant peace, using the sacred shampoo.

Out of the bath he dried his hair, using the blow dryer for volume and a towel for fluffines.

Cam was convinced that the shampoo was the best thing ever invented! He had changed his mind! He was going to buy it anyway. He silently thanked Gloria, washed up his tea and locked the door, set the alarm and made sure that everything was as it was when he arrived.

Luke

It wasn't hard. I knew that Grandpa would be going to see mom at work from lunchtime, and Gloria and Joe would be going to their play class at 2 so the house was empty from half 1 until half 3. School finished at 2. If I ran straight to grandpa's I could have a quick shower and get out before any of them would be back home. Luckily if I got sweaty while running I would be showering.

School let out right on time, and I ran out so quickly I didn't even get a chance to pick up my home work - Oh well. I wasn't bad at running. Everyone has to be good at something right? I ran to Gloria and Grandpas, taking a few cut throughs and jumping a few fences...And gardens...The rabid dog that chased me for 10 blocks was a nice morale boost.

By the time I got to Jay and Gloria's my lungs were burning and I felt very faint. I jumped the gate and nearly collapsed against the front door. Once I was at the door, I slipped round the corner and found the hollowed out rock. I quickly learned from a young age which rock was the one to always float down the drive whenever we had rain...Because it was hollow...And fake.

I slipped the key into the lock and stepped inside the house. I got to the bottom of the stairs before I heard a loud beep

"Shoot! Forgot they had an alarm!" I said aloud before walking over to the security alarm and unsetting it. I knew the password too. I changed it to my birthday when I was mucking around a few years back...And I was just lucky that Grandpa never figured out how to change it back.

I stopped the beeps with relevant ease. I stepped to the kitchen first and downed a few cups of water, thirsty from my run. I then went upstairs into the shower and had a quick wash of my body. Stepping out I towel dried my hair, amazed how incredible it felt after the first wash! I caught a glimpse of the clock, 3:20...Shoot! I quickly dressed again, grabbed my bag, set the alarm, locked the door, put the key back, jumped the fence and ran away.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Jay and Gloria's car round the corner. I escaped luckily without being seen.

**Lily**

It had taken her a fair amount of convincing. But she had managed it. Firstly to convince her friend Jenny to come for a pool party after school. Then to convince my dads to allow me to have a friend over. And then after all that...To convince Grandpa and Gloria to let me use their pool.

As luck would have it, everyone agreed, and Dad picked me up from school, and took me and Jenny to Grandpas. The whole plan played out beautifully. Yes. Plan. I had an ulterior motive. It was all an elaborate ruse. Don't get me wrong. I had a great time splashing around in the pool, but I was envisioning the hot shower and that shampoo!

Eventually, we decided that we had enough, and Gloria had just placed a pizza order for us. We climbed out of the pool and wrapped ourselves in fluffy towels. Gloria always had the fluffiest towels. We both showered at the same time. Jenny in the downstairs guest bathroom and I, being family, was able to use Gloria's personal shower. I hopped in and quickly identified the shampoo. Making sure to get every hair!

I must have lost track of time I spent enjoying the smell fill my nostrils and the feeling of how silky my hair was. I was awoken from my thoughts when Gloria shouted up the stairs that the pizza had arrived. I shouted a "Coming" Then hopped out the shower, quickly drying my body and slipping into my clothes and flicked the hair dryer over my hair. Usually it goes frizzy when I blow dry it. But I wanted to test how good this shampoo really was. I was amazed to find my hair silky smooth. Feeling glorified, I strolled back downstairs ready to eat my pizza and finish my playdate, knowing full well that my mission was complete.

**Haley**

She was amazed she got away with it actually...No one would ever believe it. She spent all day playing with her hair... She grew to hate it by the end of the day. She had text Gloria just before lunch asking if she and Jay wanted a dinner out. She offered to babysit Joe. Gloria agreed. It was simple really. She went over at 5pm, fed Joe and had him in bed by 7pm. Manny huddled himself off in his room. She quickly made her way to the shower and enjoyed the hot water and aroma of smells. Once she had washed herself and hair, she stepped out, dried, moisturised and blowdried, then continued her babysitting. Haley smiled to herself, amazed all it took to get her hands on a sample of that magnificent shampoo was a mere text.

**Joe**

I had come home from the jamboree and mommy ran me a bath while I ate my dinosaur nuggets. I got in to the bath with my boats and rubber ducks, and lots of bubbles. I like the bubbles because I can make a bubble beard. The phone rang and mommy went to answer it. I decided I wanted more bubbles so I grabbed a bottle which smelt nice and poured it in. But it didn't make that many bubbles. Then I remembered the smell. That's what mommy's hair smells like so I put it on my hair.

I got out the bath once mommy came back and she put me to bed in my dinosaur pyjamas. I love dinosaurs. I got in to bed and closed my eyes, My hair fell against my face. It was soft.

**Jay**

He had been smelling it all day! That shampoo was everywhere! It must have stuck in his clothes. He knew that in recent years he was balding...He couldn't resist. As he stood in the shower, he couldn't help but try a little bit, barely a pea-sized. He lathered the suds through what remained of his hair, inhaling the scent. He left the suds in his hair as he washed his body, Singing along to 'Danny Boy'.

After his shower, he towel dried his hair and body, slipping into his robe. He picked up the hair dryer and gave his hair a quick blow-dry. After a few minutes he thought he heard footsteps on the stairs so he quickly shut off the dryer and walked out of the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in Gloria's vanity mirror, enough for him to take a double look...Then again. His hair felt fluffier, it looked softer and silkier. And already looked fuller. And the smell. It was good smelling it everywhere he went! But when it was attached to him, it just smelt even better!

He hated to admit it because he knew how much it cost! But he was sold!

**Gloria**

Gloria stepped into the hot shower after a long day. She reached over to her shampoo, only to find the bottle empty. She was confused.

**Hope you liked it, Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


End file.
